It's the eyes that made it happen
by dpartha97
Summary: His eyes drive me mad; the way he looks at me like I'm the only one in this world, the only one he cares about, the only one he would die for. All I knew now was that without it I could never continue to live on. Without him my world would be plunged in darkness


So guys, this is my first sasunaru story. I really hope you like it, I worked hard.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I sure as hell wished I did.

* * *

Sasuke – Normal

Naruto – _Italics_

Together – **Bold **

_My Raven's Eyes_

_The moment I looked into those black eyes I felt something stir inside me. Emotions that I had always kept hidden rang on the surface dislodging every thought I had. They were not the ordinary black eyes I was used to; this shade of black exuded power, something not seen in the eyes of every 13 year old. It was intimidating, unfriendly and unapproachable as though it had seen many horrible things and had decided to exclude itself from the outside world. __It demanded authority, but created fear in the people around to make sure they didn't mess with its owner. It showed his self-control and discipline, independence and his strong will as though he had never wished for anything his whole life, but still got it. __Black being the colour that absorbs everything around also absorbed my insecurity, the loneliness and the pain I felt; the pain of losing my parents, the loneliness I felt because all my friends already had their better halves. His eyes gave me the energy to continue on being my cheerful self. __And before I knew it I was caught; trapped in a world where only those eyes would make my day better. Before I realized in I was in love, I needed those eyes on me at all times, to make me feel complete. I chased after its owner and became friends with him using every method in the book. He was annoyed at first, always calling me 'dobe' while glaring at me with those sinful eyes. But I never swayed; I knew that without him I could never continue; just thinking about it gave me goose bumps. Yes, he was arrogant, prideful, had such a huge ego that we could smash rocks open with them; but he was also gentle, kind, caring in the times I needed him the most. Don't tell him this but I saw him picking up a stray cat in the rain, hiding it under his coat and running to the nearest shelter. The next time I went to his place I saw the cat on his couch, I didn't comment on it. All I did was smile and welcome the cat into the family. Soon it came to the point where we were inseparable, everyone knew that if I was invited so was he; a package deal. He was physically the most emotionless bastard in the world, but his eyes never lied. I knew he loved me, the emotion in eyes never lied. He looked at me as though I was the only thing he'll actively care about. I waited for him to make the first move. The day he finally asked me out, was the first time I saw his eyes look so insecure but determined although I have no idea why, didn't he know I loved him too? Although outwardly he just started at me, tapping his foot and saying "you're going to say yes anyway, so could you hurry the fuck up, I need to go home." I could see his anxiety. Without a word I jumped into his arms securing my legs around his waist and kissed the fuck out of him; I opened my eyes and saw his lit up with surprise and joy, a shade that I had never seen before, it was breathtaking. I vowed to always make his eyes look that way._

_For me the best part about his eyes was that they turned a distinct shade of red whenever he looked at me; the colour of love, the colour of lust. It didn't only happen in the only privacy of one of our bedrooms either; it was on every occasion he saw me. I have long gotten used to our friends teasing us and questioning us on the amount of sex we had if he was always horny; as we all know "__The colour red is the colour of energy, passion and action". __It always exuded a strong and powerful masculine energy getting me turned on at the most unwanted times. It was energizing, always excited my emotions and in the end motivating me enough to take action or atleast not pushing him away when he came onto me. Honestly, Sasuke and I had enough bathroom breaks during classes as it is. _

My Blonde's eyes

His eyes are what made me fall in love with him. Not his personality like everyone thinks, but those blues eyes that could be the sky when it's happy or the stormy oceans when he's pissed. They were the most emotion filled eyes that I had ever seen. They lit up in fury every time he called me "teme"; I would often piss him off just to see the anger in those eyes, those were the only times I felt alive in this fucked up world. Soon I started to notice other emotions as well; loneliness and pain were the ones that surfaced the most when he thought no one was looking. Oh how wrong he was, I was always watching him; that was the only action I felt satisfied about during the day. Soon I felt myself start to converse with him just to make those emotions leave from his eyes. He was always energetic, always playful and mischievous, but his eyes told a different story. There was never a day that didn't pass by without me seeing him. We were soon inseparable, a "package deal" as most would call it. I knew that the relationship between us was changing. I knew that the dobe was falling hard for me, it was quite clear when I saw the ways he looked at me, those eyes were brimming with emotion. It was suffocating at first because I had no idea how to respond to such intensity, everytime I tried to pull away, I saw understanding in those eyes. It was almost as though he knew something about me that I didn't. The first time my blonde and I went to a party separately was because my car had broken down and it took a while for it to be towed away. When I got to the party the first thing I did was to search for the blonde to inform him I had arrived. That's when I saw something that made my head boil, somebody was flirting with MY BLONDE. The person, I don't even remember the gender much less the face, was all over my blonde completely ignoring the blonde's efforts to push away. I walked over grabbed his arm told the person to fuck off and dragged the blonde along with me to find our friends all the while throwing daggers at the person. When I looked at my blonde I froze, I saw the relief in his eyes and something close to hope, I had no idea why, but that's when I realized something; I had fallen for him too. I saw myself in the reflection of his eyes, I looked completely and undeniably in love. I don't know when it happened, although I did know that the blonde knew about my feelings. I figured he probably knew it from the start, he was always good with discovering my emotions. When I finally gave in and asked him out, I was scared of his response, I knew he loved me, his eyes told me that enough. But what if he didn't want to be in a relationship with me. I couldn't stand the silence and told him "you're going to say yes anyway, so could you hurry the fuck up, I need to go home." Even though I said it confidently enough I was still anxious. All the what if's but all thoughts vanished from my head when he jumped on me tied his legs around my waist and kissed me as if his life depended on it. The joy I felt at the moment was one I had never felt before, it I could see from his eyes that he felt the same way. He looked so beautiful, his eyes shone, they were the sun in my fucked up world. Well let's say after that was history.

**His eyes drive me mad; the way he looks at me like I'm the only one in this world, the only one he cares about, the only one he would die for. All I know now is that without it I could never continue to live on. Without him my world would be plunged in darkness.**

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
